Til We Meet Again
by Dark Huntress
Summary: It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine. EB Complete
1. Prologue

**A/N:** My last Twilight fanfic didn't go over too well, so hopefully this one will.

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary: **It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine. E/B

**Til We Meet Again  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Prologue**

I promised him one thing, okay, many things, and he promised me. So it was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine. I didn't really think anything would happen, but who does? All I can remember was my anger was soaring to dangerous heights, and I wanted to hide and cry to my heart's content.

I remember it clearly, one of the few human memories I can still remember without trouble. The day was cloudy, like most days in Forks, Washington. Rain drizzled down on my head and patches of fog shrouded the ground. But more evident than the cold and my throbbing ankle, was the pain deep within me.

I had known the minute it happened, the minute that my world fell apart, and raced over there to prove myself right. The house was completely empty, even the grand piano that he had played my lullaby upon. I could still smell his scent in his room, and hear the tune of his song in my mind's ear.

Everything had screamed of their presence, yet it had been completely empty and alone. So being the girl that I was, I raced out the door and into the darkness of the forest surrounding their old house. Okay, I know that hadn't been one of the smartest things to do, but my only thought was getting over my grief and pissing Edward off. Too bad neither happened.

The trail was filled with limbs and sticks kept scratching my fragile human skin, plus the fact that I had already received a fat lip from falling. My ankle was screaming in pain, begging me to stop and tend to it, but I was too far gone. Funny how things happen, when you're least expecting it I mean.

I knew right away that something had been wrong when the birds had stopped singing, and the world went quiet. It was watching me, seeing the ultimate predator come for its prey. I remember growing still, listening, trying to find something amiss in the great world. Nothing moved, or at least I never did hear anything move, but I knew a clan of vampires, this hadn't made me feel anymore secure.

It was fast, faster than I had ever thought possible. He was upon me, growling fiercely. His eyes were the darkest gold right before the black, so I had known from the very beginning that he was a vegetarian. I also had known what attracted him, a great slash had come on my cheek when I had slipped and hit a thorny branch.

I had never feared for my life anymore than I had right there. James was the only thing close, but even then I had thought that Edward would save me. Edward wasn't there, and I had known from the very beginning that I was dead.

He had bit into my neck harshly, ripping the flesh from me and I could still remember the feel of my blood rushing out of me. But he had pulled away, pain and astonishment on his face. He was handsome, I would give him that, but of course that wasn't the only thing on my mind.

After that everything went blank, I don't know how the others stayed awake through the change, but I didn't. I do remember however that the vampire had taken me in his arms apologizing. I never did get to see Charlie again, or say goodbye to him, though I do plan to see his grave one of these days and truly say a farewell. As for my mom, I still can't imagine what it was like for her, I really hated doing that to them, but I really hadn't had a choice in the matter.

**A/N:** Chapter 1 should be longer than the prologue. I hope you liked the story. R&R please!

Dark Huntress


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My last Twilight fanfic didn't go over too well, so hopefully this one will.

**A special thanks to: **Bright Green Eyes, _White Mask Black Eyes,_ Jacarga, _youngblood35, _Twink2214, _MissMadison, _kjo, _Karah, _Twilight Chick, _flonshoe, _and ilovebooks26. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. It was so amazing by the feedback from my prologue. You guys are amazing. Thanks so very much!

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine.

**Til We Meet Again  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 1**

Sitting on my bed, which was very a unnecessary item, I looked out my window, wondering what to do with my day. It was break hear in Denali, Alaska, and let me tell you right now, there's not much to do. Sure, I played ball and stuff with the others, and gossiped with the girls, but there was nothing to do.

Stepping off of the mattress and into the hall, I walked down the stairs, twirling the fabric on my shirt. Carmen was the only one in the kitchen, why she was cooking I don't know, but supposedly she was a chef or something in the 1655 era, so she still had the need to do it now. We had a whole fridge full of stuff she prepared, all starting to get moldy. Soon we would have to go through it again and throw everything out. One plus side of it is it attracts animals, and we don't have to go too far.

Carmen was a beautiful vampiress, rivaling even that of Rosalie. She had black hair that waved to her midback. She was slender, but not too much so like Alice, a nice combination of lean and muscle. Her eyes were of course golden, yet had an Asian appeal to them. Her mouth was full and always moving, she was any man's dream come true. And only one man's reality.

As I sat at the table, she turned, smiling brilliantly and holding a wooden spoon between her manicured fingers. Her and I were the only ones still in the house, Tanya and Irina both being out partying with some locals. Tanya was one of the founders of our coven, her bubbly attitude and boy crazy flare becoming a headache at times.

Tanya was beautiful in her own sense, but not in the attractive way that most vampires were. She resembled James, in being beautiful, but not god-like so. Her blonde hair seemed to always be frizzy, a fact that she detested, but soon got over. She was always wearing tight clothing and things that showed her body off horribly.

Irina was similar, being boy crazy and party happy the same as her adoptive sister. They had joined forces a few short years after they were reborn, and had decided to start a group of their own, one that was vegetarian. They hadn't like the thought of drinking from the men that they adored the most, so thought it better to destroy the animals that had killed at least one person in their families.

As for Irina's appearance, she was fairly attractive, but extremely short and as thin as a toothpick. She wore heavy amounts of makeup and loved things that sparkled. Gold was all over her usually, and she always wore the brightest costumes along with the highest heels.

Eleazar was the only male of our clan, him and Carmen being husband and wife. He reminded me slightly of Emmett, having muscles that were huge, yet I still think the Cullen male could take him. He was a car fanatic and was constantly out in the shed working on some pile of junk he saved from the scrap heap. I had to give him credit though, he always got it working again, for how long was another thing.

He was kind of dark and foreboding, but extremely sweet, and I easily forgave him for his mistake. I could remember the first few years of my changing and how he wouldn't leave my side, determined to make it up to me. Carmen was a bit jealous. She would always walk by and pull on his long red hair before disappearing, growling under her breath. To think about it now, it was quite hilarious.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" every time she said that I was painfully aware of my aching for Edward, would I never get over him?

"Just thinking about all you guys, and how wonderful you all are," Carmen laughed, turning to face me, her apron stained with different ingredients.

"Even Tanya and Irina?" I rolled my eyes, I hadn't particularly liked either one of them when I had first arrived.

"Yes, even them, they grow on a person," we laughed at our own inside joke and went back to our own musings.

I couldn't believe it, fifty years ago tomorrow. A half a decade as the creature I had begged to become when I was a girl of seventeen. I had kept tabs on both my mother and Charlie. Charlie had died nine years ago, being the age of eighty five. I missed him, and wished I could've seen him one last time, but I knew that was impossible. Mom was not doing so well. She was eighty-nine in three weeks, but was suffering from Alzheimer. Supposedly she didn't even recognize Phil anymore when he came to visit her everyday at noon. As for Phil, well, he was getting along alright, even though he was seventy five, he always made it to every baseball game that his old team played. They saved a seat for him every time, happy to see their oldest comrade once again. I was happy for him, for everything he accomplished.

"Oh Bella, there you go again," Carmen was staring at me, her mouth frowning as she watched my eyes turn to grief.

"I can't help it. I never got to see Charlie, to say goodbye to him as he died. I can't see my mother even though she doesn't have much time left. How am I supposed to feel?" it would have been easier if Edward were here to lean upon.

"I know dear, but your mother, Renee, wasn't it?" I nodded my head. "She wouldn't know you, there's no point."

"There's always a point Carm, I want to see her," sighing as the depression filled me, I rested my cheek against the polished wood.

"Talk to Tanya or Irina, maybe one of them will let you go at night when no one's around," I smiled, hoping they would let me, but I doubted it, they didn't see the point. They had lost their family hundreds of years ago, and had forgot the difficult pain that accompanied it.

The day was gorgeous, or as beautiful as a day in Alaska could be. Like the old Forks I had grown to love, it was cloudy, yet didn't raining. It snowed a lot though, and ice was a frequent occurrence. I was definitely glad school was out, the teachers were very dull, probably because I had been through the course several times. I knew how the Cullens had felt, listening to the teachers drone on about things you had learned at least ten different times. Every once in awhile there would be something different do to the change in the scientific world, but not very often.

Also, here, even though the teenagers had grown up in this world, they still found it hard to keep control of their vehicles. They had learned not to drive fast, so no crashes were fatal, but they were extremely frustrating because that meant I had to slow down. Thank goodness for fast reflexes.

Laughing as I remembered Tyler and the day I learned for sure that the Cullens were something more. I definitely was thankful he had saved me, well, I had been at the time. I wasn't so sure anymore, maybe it would have been better if I had become a pancake. I was alone. Carmen had Eleazar, and Tanya and Irina had each other. I hung out with Carmen and her husband quite a bit, but no matter their efforts, I was still the third wheel.

"Would you stop? You're starting to depress me," Carmen sighed, turning once more to bop me on the head with a dirty spoon.

"Now I have sauce in my hair," I pouted, shoving out my lower lip as I made my eyes as large as they could possibly go.

"Oh, you poor thing," she taunted, giggling afterwards as she turned back to her masterpiece, and I had to admit, even though I knew it would taste awful, it smelled wonderful.

"Now I have to go shower, again," I responded, standing from my chair, thankful that my clumsy days were over.

"I don't see why you do that so much, its not needed," Carmen replied, looking over her shoulders as me.

"It ties me to my past self, I'm not ready to let that go," I admitted, I hated that I was so weak, but it was still very hard for me to erase my history.

Climbing the all to familiar stairs I set out for my bathroom, grimacing as I patted my sticky strands. I loved my new family, but the ache for my old one would never leave me, no matter how much those memories faded. I hated it, finding that the pictures and faces of those years passed were slowly disappearing and fading like worn photos.

Charlie's face was still intact, but not as clear as it had once been. Jacob Black was just a name now, I had no idea what he looked like. Mom was very dim, it was hard for me to recall her voice or such things like that. Jessica, Mike, Lauren, and Angela, were the same as Jacob, names without faces. It was sad, I didn't want to forget them, but I really couldn't control that part of me.

As for the Cullen's, it was the same. Esme was almost just a blur, I remembered her loving nature and smile, but nothing else. I could recall that Rosalie was beautiful and blonde, but as for a face, it was slipping pass my memories. I recalled that Carlisle was tall and fit, more like a model, but nothing concrete. Jasper was larger than Edward, but smaller than Emmett, and I hoped I never was asked to think of anything beyond that.

The last three were much easier, I had been closest to them. I could still see Alice's face and spiky hair, as well as her pixie frame. Emmett's curly locks and two man sized body with biceps larger than my hand. Edward was the clearest of them all, and it hurt to know this. He had left such an impression in my life that I still, even after all those years with my human side dead, it seemed as if I had saw him only yesterday.

I washed quickly, much faster and surer that I had ever been capable of doing fifty years ago when the mortal life still beat in my chest. Blow drying my chocolate hair, I skipped down the stairs, the warmth of the water making my elation rise beyond compare. I felt like singing, why I'm not sure, but either way it was nice to feel the contrast of hot and cold, if even for a moment.

"Better?" Tanya asked, sitting on one of the backs of the sofas, her eyes sparkling with joy from the party most likely.

"Yeah," I answered, looking at her clothing before shrugging, it was her body, she could do whatever she wanted.

"Carmen said you wanted something," I bit my cheek, I knew she wouldn't understand, Carm and her big mouth.

"Yeah, do you think I can go visit my mom," I breathed, and by the look on her face I knew the answer.

"Why would you want to?" she questioned, perplexed at my reasoning.

"Because she's my mom," I stated, were they all this retarded?

"Listen, it'll only be harder to sever your ties if you go back now," she replied, walking off into the kitchen.

I stared after her, glaring as my anger rushed through me. She may be right in some ways, but my mother was dying, I didn't get to see Charlie in the end but I'd be damned if I didn't see her.

Throwing myself on the couch I huffed angrily, fully intent to sit and pout the rest of my days. I was acting childish and didn't care, I wanted my way. I hated taking orders from them, they were so bossy. And here came the emotional roller coaster again.

Every time I thought of something, the Cullens would always appear in my memories. This time I was reminded of Carlisle's strong guidance, yet kindness as he listened to his family openly and fully. Something both Irina and Tanya were lacking, they seemed to only think of their next outfit and party.

Flipping on the television, I settled on some mindless sitcom that I'd seen a million times over my years. My mood was going down fast, and already I could hear the crack of thunder. Do you realize how many times it thunders in Denali? Not very much.

Rain fell heavily, insuring that ice would line the pavement when the morning hit the next day. Lightning lit the now blackened sky, the clouds rolling and twisting. The wind howled as leaves and sticks hit the panes of the house, making a small racket in the quiet. The storm grew in strength and a trash can hit the house, probably cracking some siding.

"Bella!" the yell made me jump as I turned to look at a soaked Eleazar, his dark red hair falling to his shoulders and dripping water on our carpet.

"What?" I asked innocently, smiling smartly as I smirked in satisfaction.

"You know what! It doesn't just do that in Alaska!" he ranted as he pointed out at the severe thunderstorm.

"There's nothing I can do now," I continued, smirking on the inside. "Besides, Tanya's the one that put me in this mood."

He grumbled something under his breath and marched up the stairs, Carmen's laughter following him. I chuckled as well, he wasn't happy in the least. Probably because I stopped him from working on some other pile of junk that was collecting in the shed. Oh well. At least Irina would have to get wet, she'd be just as bad as Tanya if I asked.

"You know, you should control you power Bella," Carmen said sitting herself down and scowling at the show.

"Yeah, I know, but it's the only way to release my anger, without damage," I replied, watching her as she raised her brows and then nodded to the excessive winds.

"You can't tell me that's safe," she spoke, folding her arms around her stomach and looking at me pointedly.

"Fine," I pouted, calming down and letting the storm move on. It would stay for another hour, but it was fast moving and very large.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, and I looked way.

Irina came in through the door, glaring at me pointedly but not saying anymore about it, she was probably afraid I'd let loose a tornado or blizzard. She shook her orange hair, the water spraying out around her as she looked at our form with golden magma. While I was mentally cheering inside. Eleazar and I were the only ones with powers so it was fun when I got to show my little bit of strength over the rest.

Eleazar sat down beside us, his mood better than when he had gone to dry himself off. Eleazar was telekinetic, his explanation was because he had always been very strong and could lift things easily. Now he didn't even had to strain at all, he could just will it to do whatever he wanted.

Tanya rushed to the phone as it rang in the hall, I couldn't imagine who'd be calling. Her voice was very fast and quiet, but then grew louder as her excitement bubbled out. Her blonde hair was even more messy when she came in, Irina joining us shortly, probably sensing the gathering in the room.

"I have some wonderful news!" Tanya squealed, looking from each face to gauge our reactions even before she spilled.

"Another party I hope!" Irina shrieked, clasping her hands together underneath her chin as she looked at Tanya pointedly.

"A new car or junker?" Eleazar added, his eyes assessing the others, fully knowing that it was no such thing.

"A new cookbook, or stove, or oven, or...?" Carmen prattled, looking up to the ceiling as if in a dream.

"No, of course not, don't be silly. Though there is this get together in two days Irina if you'd like to go," Tanya went, going right off topic.

"What was the news?" I asked, directing everyone's attention from their musings.

"Oh yes, right, we have guests coming," she gushed, and everyone gasped, who would be coming to visit us?

"Who's coming?" I wondered, turning around to stare at her alert and giddy eyes.

"The Cullens," she screamed, jumping up and down, and I felt my dead heart do the same.

Carmen and Eleazar looked at me, their eyes wide as they watched for my reaction. They were the only two who knew of my past dealings with the larger clan. The other two had no clue, but it looked like I wasn't going to keep it that way. I would be seeing Edward Cullen again, whether I was ready or not.

**A/N:** Aww. You knew I couldn't keep these guys apart. R&R please!

Dark Huntress


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** yay! Another chapter!

**A special thanks to:** flonshoe, _Twink2214, _EternalTwilight24, _TwilightSnowStar, _Eris1020, _Bright Green Eyes, _AlittleMoonlightMoment, _White Mask Black Eyes, _oxford-uk,_ LivinInTwilight_, and E.CxL.D.Thanks for all the glorious reviews. I am so happy that you guys like my story, it means bunches and bunches.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine.

**Til We Meet Again  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 2**

"What are you going to do?" Carmen asked, I rolled my eyes, she had been asking me the same thing for the last hour, and I still didn't have an answer.

"You do realize its going to be really bad?" Eleazar pointed, duh, things were going to get heavy real fast.

I was supposed to be at Forks or in Arizona with a family of my own and a husband. Still eating human food, still breathing as a necessity, still having a beating heart, and still with warmth. It was funny, the one thing Edward had tried to protect me from was what I had become, and I was starting to think he was right. Without him, being a vampire didn't seem all that great. Even though if I hadn't been turned, I probably would have turned out to be some crazy old cat lady.

"So, what are you going to do?" Carmen questioned again, I groaned loudly, falling back onto my bed with exasperation.

"I don't know," I added, I had no idea, I didn't want to see them, yet I did so very much. I wanted to flee, but I couldn't leave my clan.

"Any idea yet?" Carmen prompted, and I immediately through a pillow at her face, too bad Eleazar had good reflexes.

"No, I suppose I'll just have to face them," I stated, chewing my lip as I felt the dread build in my dead body.

We fell silent, each thinking of what was coming. Tanya and Irina had said they would be here in two hours, and that was an hour ago. I only had a short amount of time to flee if I should decide against my previous decision. Scowling, this was my home, not there's, I wouldn't run. But I knew myself better than that, if I thought it would help, I would hide. I was scared, scared of his reaction, of their reaction. I didn't like confrontations.

Rolling onto my side, I inhaled deeply, searching through the different scents of my home. It was a large house, having three stories. It was like a rugged mansion, being that it was made of bricks and had that outdoors appeal to it. Spruces ran over the grounds in large amounts, while giant boulders sat not too far off in our yard.

A large gravel road curved off of the main highway two miles back, unable to be spotted unless you knew where to find it. It then wound itself throughout the terrain, with many side roads, you would become lost before you ever came upon the mansion. It was good, we could keep remote, living away from the others, a good way to be able to stay in one area all the time. Unlike the Cullens even, they were forced to move so no one saw their immortality, here no one visited and we hardly left.

I really didn't mind, I only attended school every year so I could learn anything knew (which had yet to happen) and could have a early warning system to any that strayed into the area unwelcomed. We didn't have an Alice to work for us, so I was there detective right now, a job Carmen was happy to hand over to me.

It was a good thing that Eleazar had the ability to erase memories, or parts of them. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be able to return as much as I did. Every time I graduated, he went through and erased every image of me from everyone's minds. I became new every year, and drifted into the crowd. I usually made one new friend every time I started over, but I never had a close bond with any of them. I could never have the friendship I had had in Alice, or Carmen and her husband for that matter.

Noticing the others gone, they had probably left me to my own devices. Groaning, I rolled onto my stomach, remembering the many days I had sat at my home in Forks in this exact fashion. Edward would always end up showing up, with that perfect crooked smile of his, and keep me company. Most of the time it involved me blushing several different shades of red and avoiding his intense eyes.

Growling, I sat up, quickly jerking around and throwing my lamp across the room, it shattered into small fragments. And then he had left me, left me so I could fall to pieces and die slowly. Left me to this world without him as a vampire I no longer wanted to be. He was right, the responsibility of being a monster is suffocating, but I still believed that if he were at my side, the beast I was would go away.

Looking at the mess I made, I sank to the floor to remove the shards, wishing that I could still feel the fear of being scratched to death by these things. I felt the dry sobs form in my throat, something that hadn't happened in a long time. Something I hadn't had to deal with since I was a human and I lost my love for good.

I bit my lip, what if he had gotten over me? What if he had found another, a vampiress perhaps, or another human that he had willingly changed? Putting my hand on my chest, I knew that no matter the lifeless feeling there, my heart wouldn't be able to handle any of those possibilities. If he was with another, I would flee, far away where they couldn't find me. Maybe I'd go to Italy? I had always liked the culture there. Or perhaps to Paris, wasn't there supposed to be other vampires there? They weren't vegetarian, but perhaps we could strike a deal and they'd let me stay with them.

I would miss Carmen and Eleazar, hell, I'd miss Tanya and Irina even. Speaking of the two bubble-heads, I hadn't heard them screeching for quite some time. They probably were in front of their mirrors putting on the ugliest costume and horrendous amounts of makeup. Lord help us all.

Throwing the remnants of my light away in the trashcan, I sat down heavily on my mattress, letting the world cry since I could not. The wind was blowing, but not to the extreme as earlier. Gentle rain drops that had frozen hit my pane, smacking it like the ticking of the clock downstairs. I hadn't even realized I'd called the storm, I wonder where I had gotten this one. It must have been only a few miles away since it had come so quick.

I remembered when I had first got my power, fully confused on why I had the strange ability. Eleazar had explained that he had always had a terrible habit of forgetting things in his human life, now he had the ability to take away the memories of others. As for me, it was a slow process, but I had learned the reasoning. I had always complained about the weather in Forks, and dreamed of Phoenix, so my obsession soon led to my ability. It was really quite clear once I had come up with it.

"Bella! Could you please turn off the storm! It'd be nice to have them get here in one piece!" Irina shouted, I rolled my eyes, this wasn't anywhere close to what I could form, and she was worried about a little shower.

"I like it!" I shouted back, giggling when I heard her scream in frustration before stomping off to go and complain to Tanya.

Soon they would probably both be at my door banging on it to let me know they were not pleased. I could really care less, I liked it, it fit my mood perfectly and I didn't plan to rid of it. Besides, what could they do to stop me, they had no real power to speak of. Oh they could always challenge me to a physical fight, which was not my forte. In the end though Eleazar would break it up, and then erase their minds of the events. He would then turn to me and tell me he wouldn't save me again, but he always did.

Eleazar and me had grown close, but not in the romancing sense, but in a sibling one. He had admitted once to me that he had had a little sister in his human life, she was the only thing he could remember. He said that's how he had been changed, he had been trying to save her from a vampire and things went bad. The vampire had drank her dry, and then had turned on him. Being that the vampire was already full, he had left Eleazar alive to deal with three days of the venom in his veins.

"Oh! Rosalie, how nice to see you!" Tanya welcomed, and I groaned, it couldn't have been an hour already.

"Alice! I like that skirt," Irina added, this couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening.

"Esme, its been forever," Carmen spoke, ok, so my life was officially over, no pun intended.

I didn't have the nerve to go down there, no matter how rude it was, so I made a new decision right away. I would stay right here in my room until they left, no matter how long they stayed. I would stay here for years if that meant I didn't have to face them. Ok, I'll admit it, I am a coward. A chicken, no backbone, lilly livered, and whatever else you could possibly come up with.

A knock on the door made me jump, a squeak of surprise falling from my lips. Eleazar poked his head in, grinning stupidly, knowing he had scared me senseless. Glaring at him, I looked out my window once more, noticing that the weather had started picking up. Thunder boomed in the background, and lightning lit the sky. It was well on its way to being just as fierce as the one that had drove my friend inside.

"You might want to cool it a bit," Eleazar commented, sitting down beside me and looking as the wind died down, but nothing more.

"Better?" I snapped, scowling as I let the rage go through me, but trying desperately to keep the weather under control.

"I suppose, I won't get anymore will I?" he asked, meaning that he wouldn't get me to lessen it anymore.

"No," I replied, fully intent to mope around for at least a three hour time span, it seemed he had other plans though.

"Come on, we can't be rude to our guests," he mentioned, grabbing my hand and trying to get me to move. No such luck.

"No, I'll just stay here til they leave," I growled, and he rolled his eyes, grumbling something under his breath.

"Bella, they're going to smell you sooner or later, and Edward does have the uncanny ability to read other's minds," he said, which made me tense even more, I hated vampire senses right now.

"Well, in that case, it shouldn't matter, he'll already know I'm here," I shot back, crossing my arms and pouting like a small child.

"I don't think so, he and the other guys are bringing in the luggage, I think they're more concerned at not being blown away than reading other's minds. Why would they suspect you here? You're supposed to be some sixty some year old grandmother that yells at teenagers with their too loud of music," he joked, and I giggled.

"Speaking of which," he motioned, I looked at my stereo, grinning, I liked the loud noises, meaning wind and thunder, and when I couldn't have that, blaring music would suffice. The others detested it.

I sighed, letting my mind drift away, as I remembered the large collection my former boyfriend had had back in Forks. Eleazar must have sensed this because the next thing I knew I'd been lifted in his arms and thrown over his shoulder. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

I was mad, how dare he do this to me! So, I hit his back repeatedly on his way down the stairs, I was happy to say I was sure he would have numerous bruises. I was also trying to kick him in a place that no man wanted to be kicked, too bad I could quite reach. And as if this hadn't drawn everyone's attention, I was cursing like a sailor, which I'm sure would have caused my fragile mother to die of a heart attack and made my father roll over in his grave.

Carmen was the first to help me, chewing out her husband for being so rude and dumb in the circumstance. He desperately tried to defend himself, but every time he did this I would hit him square in the back, causing him to loose his breath and start his words all over. By that time Carmen was already at his throat again, and I was officially happy for a millisecond.

"What on earth is going on?" Irina screeched, her mortified eyes taking in my ruffled appearance and the amount of anger flowing from us.

"I say, what do you think you're doing?" that was Tanya, her blonde hair sticking out even more than usual, probably because of the humidity in the air.

"He was being an asshole, that's what," Carmen had turned to standing on her tip toes, trying to look him in the eyes.

The entire time I could hear the Cullens watching in silence, taking it all in with humor. Me, I was still stuck on his shoulder, frozen so as not to cause any unnecessary movements. The less I stirred the air the less of a chance there was to them smelling me. Now I only had to convince him to walk up the stairs backwards very slowly so they couldn't tell who I was. It was perfect, too bad I was never that lucky.

"You know what! Why don't you go take care of things once she freaks out again!" Eleazar yelled, dropping me on my backside hard and stomping into the next room.

"Fine! I will!" Carmen shouted back, bending to my side to see if I was alright, even though there was no need. "He should of used a little more consideration. I'm sorry."

"Its okay," I whispered, they would hear me, it was irrelevant now, I had been tossed about, there was no way their noses hadn't picked up my scent.

"Bella?" it was Alice, her quiet voice the only thing breaking the stillness that had settled in. "Bella!"

The next thing I know, after I had stood up, I was back on the ground and Carmen had been shoved against the wall. I had two very small and pale arms wrapped tight around my waist, squeezing me till I was sure I would snap in half. I could feel her head against my back, saying things I couldn't understand.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much," she gushed, and I let out a sigh of relief when I felt her muscles relax and her move.

She skipped to the stairs and sat upon them, studying me with careful eyes, her mouth smiling more than I could ever remember. Her golden eyes held such excitement I couldn't feel bitter, I would save that for later. Right now I would let her have her reunion.

"I don't believe it," a voice said, before I was embraced in the very large arms of Emmett, and I thought Alice's hug was hard.

I smiled a small smile, happy to see them, but dreading the coming events. No matter what, I would have to face my past, and I really didn't want to.

"Oh my," Esme sighed, walking over to her adoptive son and touching my cheek, me marveling at how she could reach me at such a height.

I was sat down, much to my relief, only to be faced with Carlisle and Jasper, both whom refrained from hugging me. One put his arm around my shoulders (Jasper), while the other shook my hand till I was sure it would pop out of its socket (Carlisle). I kept my eyes to the floor, not really wanting to see him.

Rosalie sniff made me look up though, as she scowled in my direction and walked off with her nose up in the air. She ended up in the living room where Eleazar was, Carmen hot on her heels, grumbling about model vampires better keep their grimy hands off her man. I chuckled, picturing the gentle natured Carmen beating the living daylights out of a very surprised Rosalie.

The storm crashed around us, rocking the foundation, the shingles peeling from the roof overhead. I could feel the glares of Tanya and Irina as they mentally calculated how to kill me and then the cost of all the repairs. Plus the fact that they were frowning which probably meant they weren't happy that I knew this clan.

And that's when I heard it, his voice so deep and rich as he cursed the weather. The door slammed closed, though I didn't look up, but I knew when he had spotted me. Everyone had grown incredibly silent, and Carmen had the decency to poke her back in and look around in fear. It was tense, and I could feel the fear coil up my throat, I had never felt more uncomfortable than I did.

"Hello Edward," I whispered, looking up into his shocked and saddened eyes.

**A/N: **I know, evil of me to end it there. But stay tuned. As always, please R&R! It means a lot to hear from all of you.

Dark Huntress


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** OMG! The response I got was phenomenal.

**A special thanks to:** Bright Green Eyes, _Hollywood-Violet, _flonshoe, _Katherine, _StarlitButterfly23, _Twink2214, _CJHayes, _White Mask Black Eyes, _Unwritten17, _Golden Eyes Silver Fangs, _E.CxL.D, .sTeAwBeRrY .vEnOm., _hogwartscharmed1, _xoforeverox, _TwilightSnowStar, _EDWARDLUVA, _Allycatzzzzz, _noncens-somnium, professionaldooropener, _fane, _oxford-uk, _Jessica, _numero 1 drama queen, and _Cat. _Wow, do you guys realize the amount of reviews I got for the one chapter alone, 24 frickin' reviews peeps. Wow. I'm stunned, I think I'll have a heart attack. I mean, I have never received this much before, I am astounded. Thank you ALL so much, I can't even express this in words. Just wow.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine.

**Til We Meet Again  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 3**

You know how people build up a moment in time to such extremes that when it doesn't even have a remote possibility that it will actually happen that way. Well, that's what I was experiencing at the moment. I had expected me to rant and rave, and possibly even through a few things at the idiot. But no, here I was, sitting on the couch between Carmen and Eleazar keeping my eyes to the floor. I didn't have one once of rage in me, I felt numb, well, besides the cold fear.

Eleazar had his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me against him. I could feel the tenseness of his muscles though. He was scared, and it made me smile. I had told him of Edward's extreme protectiveness and abundant negativity to me ever being turned. Eleazar being the reason I was the way I was, I understood his fear.

Carmen was leaning on my shoulder, holding my hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb. Her anger at her husband's behavior was instantly forgotten at this point. She could sense my uncomfortable situation, and even the one of her love's, though I'm not so sure she really cared if he squirmed a bit. To put it frankly, I liked it that he was nervous, served him right.

As for the rest of my clan, well, I hadn't looked up since I had received the glares that could burn an eternity. They were pissed beyond all reason, I didn't really know exactly why, I mean I knew they would be upset, but this? What could cause them to be so angry about me not mentioning something of my past to them? I knew nothing of their human years, so what made them think they could know mine?

"I want an explanation now," Tanya growled, and I shrank further into the couch, hoping to hide between my two friends.

"I agree," Irina added, shifting to look at me with her cool eyes, I hated when they did that.

"Hey, leave her alone," Carmen defended, putting her arms around my waist in a protective embrace.

"No, I think we would **_all_** like to hear this," a voice spoke, and I looked up into the black eyes of Edward.

"You have no right to ask anything of me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I screeched, blind rage blinding me.

"I think I do Isabella Swan," he spoke, and I noted that his voice was not as impressive as his first sentence.

"No, you don't. You left me, Edward!" I yelled, standing immediately, him mimicking my actions.

"It was for your own damn good!" he shouted, standing directly in front of me, our faces a few inches apart.

"Bull! You know good and well with my record I would have died before college without you. Look, I did!" I taunted, smiling inwardly as I heard Eleazar scoot farther back into the couch.

"Speaking of which, who did this to you?" he spoke, his voice was dark and cold, just as bleak as his orbs.

"None of your business!" I continued, though I'm sure he was searching all the minds that he could.

"Eleazar," he ground out, and I could swear I heart the said person squeak in fear.

"Yeah, so what? He's my brother Edward, and you will NOT lay a finger on him, do you understand me?" I threatened, standing on my tiptoes so I could look somewhat in his eyes, even though I still lacked some height.

I think I heard my brother sigh in relief, before wincing as Edward growled deep within his throat. I growled back, not near as impressive as his, but enough to get my point across. A strange look formed in his eyes something between hurt and surprise at my actions. I actually found the look comforting, in some odd sense. Knowing that my weak self had actually inflicted that upon someone stronger than myself. Of course, then that feeling left and I started feeling guilty...kind of.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room," I whispered, turning on my heel and marching up the stairs.

I was out of sight when I heard it and had to stop myself from laughing despite the situation, for in that exact moment, I heard Tanya's confused voice speak, "Did you guys know her before now?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I laid upon my bed, muttering to myself when they knocked, being very tentative. They probably thought I was going to go on another rampage. Sighing, and shaking my head at the thought, I stood, stretching my limbs out. It was Carmen and Alice, their scents were unmistakable. Both sweet and filled with kindness, one filled more with spice than the other. But similar.

"Come in," I said, watching the door creak open to show Carmen with Alice hiding behind her fearfully.

My sister came first, plopping down beside me to look me square in the eyes. Somehow I wondered how she knew what I was feeling, she was so much better at that than others. I had once wondered if she too had a gift, but she had later explained that it was only me whom she could read so closely. I felt special, knowing that I had formed such a close bond with someone so wonderful as her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, she watching the other vampiress with hooded eyes as she approached.

"Yeah, I will be," I replied, patting the spot on the other side of me, silently telling Alice it was alright.

"I'm sorry about Edward...and all of us too," Alice apoligized, biting her lip and ducking her head away from my sight.

"Its...al...well, no its not, but thanks anyways," I told her, not wanting her to feel too bad, but also to know that what they did was not forgiven.

She seemed to flinch at that, gripping her hands together and rolling her fingers around, trying desperately to seem nonchalant. She was doing a terrible job.

"What happened?" Alice asked, looking at me with those large soulful eyes that I had almost forgotten.

"You mean when I still was in Forks?" I asked, clarifying what I already knew.

"Yeah," she pressed, situating herself to look at me fully, over her little embarrassment issue.

"I was at school...in biology. I knew you guys had said you were going to go hunting, after the incident. But, I could feel something wasn't right, and in the middle of that class, I just knew. So, I skipped last period and drove over to your guys' house, knowing already what I would find, or wouldn't. I searched the whole place, hoping that something or someone would be left. But there wasn't," I breathed, feeling the dry sobs working up my throat, and Carmen rubbed my arms once more.

"So I freaked out I guess, I just went ballistic. I remember running from the house, crying and howling in my misery. It was really quite a sight. Or so Eleazar said. But anyways, so I ran off into your guys' woods, not really thinking too clearly. I got...lost, like usual, and I had had plenty of mishaps throughout my little tantrum. I remember it went quiet, I mean, nothing made a sound, and then it happened," I went on, looking over to see Carmen's reaction. She had heard it before, but the guilt still was fresh within her. Even though it was not her fault in the least.

"There was a terrible sound and he was on top of me, biting into my neck. I had known he was one like you, a vegetarian, by the deep gold of his eyes. But the blood from my wounds drew him in. I...I remember the pain of my flesh ripping apart. The feel of my blood leaving me. The venom starting to spread. I don't remember anything else, I didn't stay awake," I continued, taking in a deep breath and looking at my wooden floor.

"I woke up three days later with everyone surrounding me. Apparently Eleazar had been sent to find you guys for Carmen, Tanya and Irina had no idea. And they kept it that way. It took about a decade for me to warm up to Carmen and Eleazar, I finally told them everything. About my junior year, about falling madly in love with Edward, about knowing of your guys' secret, of James attacking me, of Jasper's mistake, and of your guys' departure. Everything. They're the only ones who know," I finished, falling back onto my mattress as I let the years flow through me, reminding me of my human life.

"So, Tanya and Irina don't know?" Alice questioned, leaning on her side beside me, still looking at me with those eyes.

"No, but I can see it won't stay like that," I replied, groaning at the thought of explaining my lies, or rather, not telling of my history.

"Its just as well really, for they would have probably tried to kill you from the beginning," she stated, which surprised the heck out of me.

"What do you mean?" I probed, looking at her questioningly, why would they be that angry to know I knew the Cullen's?

"You mean you don't know!" she exclaimed, turning to look at Carmen with wide and surprised irises.

"What!" I butted in, curious at the silent exchange between my closest friend and former closest friend.

"Tanya and Irina have been after Edward for a century now," Alice explained, and I'm sure if I was able I would have fell off the bed. But being still in my lying position and with two vampiresses surrounding me, I don't think that would have been possible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I accused, whipping around to stare at Carmen angrily.

"I never thought it appropriate. I'm sorry Bella," Carmen finished, looking away to the closed door.

"And Eleazar knew too?" I asked, watching both nod in confirmation. Standing at this point, I started stomping where I knew the living room to be. "That's strike two!"

The other two giggled, one more sincerely than the other.

"Like in baseball?" Alice wondered, looking at me with uncertainty, she knew I had never particularly enjoyed sports.

"No, it's a joke I know. See, a couple had just been wed, and were heading off to their new home. Now, he was a poor farmer, so he couldn't afford a horse, nor a new buggy. So on their way home, the mule stumbled once. At this point the man scowled and shook the reigns slightly saying:

'That's strike one.'

And no more was said. A little further down the road, the mule stumbled over another little bump in the road, his shoe being loose. Once again he scowled and shook the reigns to get the animal's attention saying:

'That's strike two.'

They were almost home when once again the mule stumbled, almost falling completely down this time. The man pulled on the reigns and stopped the buggy, drawing his rifle from behind the seat. He went to the head of the mule and said:

'That's strike three.'

And bam, he shout the mule. The mule fell over deader than a hammer, and he went to his new wife and helped her out of the buggy. The wife couldn't believe what she had just seen, and kept looking from her husband to the dead mule. Finally saying:

'What did you do that for? It was an old animal and had a shoe loose, you couldn't blame it. That was very unnecessary. You're horrid!'

And with that, the husband stopped and looked his wife in the eye, shaking their entwined hands once with a meaningful look. At this point he stated simply:

'That's strike one.'" I finished, remembering the joke Charlie had told me millions of times as a young girl.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alice said exasperated, finding it amusing but not as hilarious as she watched Carmen roll around holding her sides.

"Don't you get it, I just told Eleazar that was strike two," I explained, watching the dawning come across Alice's features as she giggled in response.

We sat there like that, a while after our laughter and giggles had subsided, content just to bask in the healthy gleam of the atmosphere. In response, the clouds dispersed, and a small ray of sunshine shown in through my bedroom window, causing me to smile. It was small and thin, but full of hope for bigger and brighter futures.

"Wow, I haven't seen that in awhile," Carmen mentioned, standing to look out at the sky, and smiling back down on me.

"Yeah, its been awhile hasn't it? Maybe its time it came out of hiding," I mentioned, standing to look out at the outside world as well.

"Yeah, maybe," she added, staring at me with a smile and knowing look that only friends could have.

We stood there, looking out of my pane, both thinking of the same thing as we let the world spin on around us. The wind was dying down and a few animals were poking their heads out from under their coverage, amazed at the view. Their bright eyes were filled with joy that they hadn't seen in quite some time.

The foliage glittered beautifully like frozen liquid diamonds falling to the ground and splashing into millions of pieces. I looked upon my skin, marveling at the beauty of it as it mirrored the water droplets that had been stuck so firmly on the leaves, clinging to their pasts with strong beliefs. But now with the hope of the sun, they had let go of all their securities, and leaped into the unknowing world before them.

Carmen turned to me, knowing the direction my mind was taking and approving of it wholly.

A few deer stepped into the large filed that spread out before the mansion, looking around as a few fawns followed their mothers. They didn't understand the dangers of their world yet, clinging faithfully to the hope of purity in a world filled with decay. The does knew this, so watched intently, but letting their own hearts fill with the promise of the future days. They were not quite ready to let all inhibitions go and traipse too far from the cover of their woods, but they were getting stronger, and someday, when the time was right, they would travel into the field fully to bask in its glory.

"I wish you guys would stop speaking in riddles, because I have no idea what you just said," Alice complained, trying desperately to figure out the meaning behind everything, well, we'd just have to fill her in.

**A/N:** I liked it. This chapter was uplifting, not to say there won't be problems, but uplifting all the same. Also, did you guys get the secret conversation going on between Carmen and Bella at the end? Tell me if you did! R&R please!

Dark Huntress


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry if you guys didn't get it, I use a lot of metaphors in my stories. If you didn't get it and I didn't explain it to you already, let me know and I'll give an explanation in the next chapter.

**Announcement:** Ok, guys, school will start on August 17 for us, so updates after that part are going to be long and far apart. Also, things have slowed up and will continue to do so, because of my grandfather. He was diagnosed with lung cancer at the age of 83 in June, and has just started his chemo and radiation this week. I go with them to St. Joseph which is an hour away from my home, for treatments everyday. So sorry about the long time periods, I hope you understand.

**A special thanks to:** White Mask Black Eyes, _Unwritten17,_ Yukiko101, _professionaldooropener, _TwilightSnowStar, _twilightgal, _flonshoe, .sTrAwBeRrY.vEnOm., _Bright Green Eyes,_ Hollywood-Violet, _blissofsleep, _Dani, _noncens-somnium, _Tam, _biscotti,_ fane, _Allycatzzzzz, _walks in dreams, _I(hEaRt)TwIlIgHt, _and dIStUrBEd AvOCadO.Thank you all SO much, omg, you guys are like the best EVER. I can't believe the response for this story, its absolute astounding, thank you ever so much.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine.

**Til We Meet Again  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 4**

"Alice, could you get that?" Carmen asked, turning from her most recent concoction to motion to the buzzing oven.

"Sure," Alice answered, stepping towards the oven, opening the door and reaching in with bare hands to lift the bread out.

It had a sweet smell amongst the normal aroma of baked dough. Hawaiian Bread was a frequent occurrence in this home, and it still made my mouth water appreciatively, too bad it tasted like mud. Stretching out my legs, I straightened my dirtied jeans, wiping some of the flour off of the denim.

The kitchen was a mess, dough and flour lined the walls and counters, not to mention the creators of the food. Alice's black hair was now a snowy white, the ends even more hazardous than usual. Yet through all the muck, she seemed even more beautiful than ever before. I felt a pang of jealousy just then, even after my transformation, I could never achieve such a thing.

"Bella," Carmen warned, glaring at me frostily with her topaz eyes, we would have to hunt soon.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, looking at her curiously, what could I have possibly done to upset her this time?

She motioned with her wooden spoon towards the kitchen window, her free hand falling on her aproned hip. Turning my eyes to see what she meant I looked down sheepishly, knowing that if I was still human my cheeks would have become very rosy.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized while letting a happy memory fill my thoughts and clearing the threatening clouds on the horizon.

"What were you thinking of?" Carmen questioned, turning her food down on low before joining me at the table.

"Nothing, it was silly," I replied, twirling a strand of my chocolate hair betwixt my small fingers.

"Why does it always seem like the silly things are the ones that cause you the most heartache?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes with her own.

"I don't know," I grumbled, looking down at my white arms covered in what seemed to be sticky pineapple juice.

"Bored?" she inquired, standing up to turn off the burner completely, giving up on something that was of no use anyways.

"Yeah, kind of," I answered, wondering how the others were doing.

Carmen nodded, understanding my lack of enthusiasm in her meal preparations. I had no interest in making silly meals, something I had done plenty of when I was growing up in Forks (or at least I think I had). Shaking my head, I turned away from my memories, of the ones that were lost and faded, it was saddening not to remember those times.

Stretching, I stood, waiting for Carmen to join me, and Alice to come over fully befuddled. Carmen opened the front door, stepping out into the bright sunlight and twirling around in small circles. Her raven hair spread out around her, framing her beautiful face and dark golden eyes. Alice giggled and joined her, jumping in the air and clapping her hands excitedly. Her eyes were bright with happiness and I couldn't figure out why.

Shaking my head I grabbed my jacket, just in case any human came along and saw us acting like complete fools wishing to catch the flu...or worse. The sun beat down on my cold dead skin, causing the embedded diamonds to reawaken in the marble. It was breathtaking, a beautiful euphoria that took nothing to make happen but the godly sight.

Locking the door, I followed the other two down the path. We hadn't hunted in awhile, though our eyes hadn't turned black as of yet, they would soon. Tanya, Irina, and Eleazar had taken the Cullens (excluding Alice) to teach them the landscape once more, me and Carmen had volunteered to take off at a later time.

The forest was deep and ancient, filled with beautiful artwork that only the heavens could create. These scenes would make any artist cringe in humility as they looked upon their own portraits with the deepest shame. Many pines towered over the land, covered with a fine layer of snow from a storm I had let blow through just the previous night. The ground crunched beneath our feet, the path unrecognizable to the regular eye.

A few rocks, or boulders, were lining the area, sticking out of the Earth's crust periodically. No matter how many times I set foot in this untamed wonderland, I would feel my heart race with excitement. My empty veins quivered with lust as the wind blew the scent of the wildlife to my sensitive nose.

I could already feel the beast within me rear its head, begging to be released from its container, forcing its way forward. I snarled, hardly knowing that I had done so, my throat vibrating with the noise. Carmen and Alice looked what I presumed to be like me, untamed and wild, predators with gleaming onyx eyes.

Birds flew in the distance, chirping in alarm, hurting my ears, they knew we had come. Rabbits ran from our presence, and foxes fled for their life. I grinned. Trees rushed by, my hair sweeping back as the scents surrounded me. I was alive, adrenaline pumping through me, giving me flight. My throat burned with need, my tongue thick and heavy, licking my teeth.

Alice and Carmen faded from view, we became one with the world, disappearing into the backdrop of the land. A log was in my path, trying to hinder my movements, it would not work. Trees swayed, warning the world of my thirst, yet their calls fell on deaf ears, no one would listen til it was too late. The rivers gurgled with vigor, roaring at my intrusion. I welcomed the sound.

A wounded wolverine, large blood loss, slowing. Rosalie's. Growling, I searched for more, wanting my own. Searching for the delicacy that was my own. Slaughtered mink, long, smooth, hard to catch. Fun. Fierce. Dangerous. Alice's.

Water, crisp and sweet. Otter, struggling, screeching for his life, claws pulled out. Slippery. River dweller. Playful. Esme's.

Wilderness, din deep within the earth. Guarding. Protective. Brave. Red Fox. Hissing. Irina's.

Anger. Deep within. Fierce. Strong. Unbreakable. Grizzly fighting against an opponent. Bodies slamming together. Both large. Both male. Emmett's.

Running. Black Bear. Hiding. Roaring. Charging. Fruitless. Scent of sap. Climbing a tree. Knocking branches down. Hopeless. Eleazar's.

Moose. Large. Ancient. Bull. Antlers hitting something hard, something unbendable. Marble. Stone. Growing distress. Carlisle's.

Caribou. Lifeless. Struggle over. Bruised. Slashed throat. Tanya's.

Carmen next. Mute Swan. Taking flight. Air churning beneath its great wings. Predator jumping. Seizing. Killing.

Several Porcupine. Quills slicing the air. Dirt moving beneath their paws. Growling. Independent. Jasper's.

Two lynxes. Male and female. Mates. Growling. Hissing. Defending. Courageous. Strong. Intelligent. Edward's.

Burning throat, thick tongue. Sweet aroma of spilt blood. Energy. Life. The air so still, awaiting my decision. I chose.

A single wolf, old with time, alone and unprotected. His eyes were dark, brooding, cunning. He was weak, prey being hard to find. Easy to take down. Easy to kill.

Fresh blood, flowing. Nourishing. Strengthening my depleted defenses, regaining the ammunition to battle. Forcing back the monster, hiding, hiding...fading.

I jerked up, dropping the limp body from my hands, staring at my palms in revulsion and absolute disgust. I had taken another life, another life in place of my own. I shook my head, even the death of all animals was starting to build up, lying high above my head. I would live to take more of them than any mortal was meant to. It was unnatural. I was unnatural.

"This was why I never wanted to turn you," a voice remarked, and I looked up to lock gazes with Edward, his mouth grim.

"Do I disgust you?" I asked, and he smirked, remembering most likely something that I could not, something of our past. Human memories fade.

"No," he stated, walking closer. "It's the exact opposite."

I let in an excessive amount of unneeded air, feeling my lifeless heart jerk in response. The telltale emotions were fluttering through me, settling in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies flew to life, filling me. I would need to escape soon, before I did something I would regret.

"What do you want Edward?" I snarled, knowing that it wasn't near as impressive as my first one.

"To talk, Bella. To talk," he replied, picking up the wolf to hide far away from curious people that may happen along this way.

"About what?" I asked, knowing full well what he was meaning, but I did not want to discuss this now.

"About what you're doing here," he firmly said, leaning against a bare tree trunk with ease, his glittering flesh hidden with the shade. "And what happened to you."

I cringed, knowing that was coming, but not wanting to tell him. I felt indignation rise through me, boiling my insides til they were charred and ash. He had no right to demand anything from me after all these years. No right whatsoever! He was the one that left, not me. He was the one that needed to talk, needed to tell me his side of the story (no matter how pathetic it was).

I noticed a streak of lightning light the west, flashing in my eyes as the rage boiled in me. So long I had pent up this anger, hiding it better than the others thought. Now, I was being given full reign of it all, given the chance to let him know what his isolation from me had done to my heart. He would feel every tear and break that he had inflicted over fifty years in a single moment...I would make sure of that.

"How dare you," I growled, so low and threatening I wondered if he had made it out over the roll of thunder. "You are the one who needs to talk, not I."

"I'm not the one that did something so incredibly stupid as to get myself killed," he snarled, frowning at me with the deepest of displeasure.

"I'm not the one who left their supposed love behind, knowing full well that they could hardly stand upon their own two feet," I retaliated, balling my fists together.

"You have no idea," he ground out, taking a deliberate step towards me, demonstrating his dominance.

A stab of fear shook me, and I hesitated, faltering as my foot moved slightly away from his threatening figure. Shaking my head, I steeled my resolved, correcting my mistake and taking two steps towards him. The distance slipping away.

"Then explain, my love," I sneered, showing my teeth. "For I wasn't the one that left their soulmate for other means."

"Do not assume anything of me!" he yelled, crossing at least fifty feet in a blink of an eye, now only an arms stretch away.

"Then likewise! You know nothing of what occurred!" I ranted, pointing a finger accusingly at his harden features.

Our skin had returned to its pale complexion, the diamonds have already been mined from us by the toil of nature. Strands of hair blew before my vision, yet I made no move to discard them from my sight. We had locked eyes, and I wasn't about to be the one that lost this battle of wills. I was not the guilty party here, I had done nothing wrong.

"Get over yourself! Not everything revolves around you!" he sneered, an ugly mar crossing and disfiguring his rugged handsome features.

"You're not a saint Edward! Don't blame everyone else for your actions!" I screamed, feeling the hitch in my throat as I did this.

He roared in fury, the darkest look I had ever seen spilling from him and taking control of his body. The monster, the beast, was loose. Everything of him reeked of wild untamable madness, a deep instinct that no one controlled. I recalled briefly, and fuzzily, of when I had asked to see him hunt, when I was in Forks. He had refused, he had never wanted me to see the creature that lurked underneath his nearly impenetrable facade. And I understood fully of what that meant.

Instincts were raging within him, screaming at him and tearing him to pieces as he fought for control. I didn't care either way, let it do its worse. Under normal circumstances I was sure I would have tried to run. That look in his eye, so feral, was tormenting him to teach me my place. To show who was dominant and strongest. But, I knew, that in this fight, if I were to surrender to such notions, I would loose what I now held dear. My pride.

"You. Will. Shut. Up. Now," he said, and I knew it was a promise, not a threat. He would carry out whatever his inner-self had decided upon. I was too far gone, I could care less.

"I don't think so! I follow no one's orders, especially your's!" I taunted, stomping my foot slightly.

"I am warning you, the outcome will not be preferable," he replied, standing straight and tall, his hair shadowing his eyes so they seemed darker than ever before.

"Go to hell," I snarled, preparing my stance to tighten and my body to prepare for whatever he decided was my just rewards.

Whatever I thought would happen, had not occurred. I had thought pain, a physical battle along with emotion and mental. I was expecting to feel the tearing of my flesh with his teeth or hands. I had been waiting for him to beat me to a bloody pulp and teach me that I would not cross him again. I had expected this, and yet had never feared for my life. No matter his rage, his beast, he would never kill me.

But what I was expecting, through all the different scenarios, nothing came out anywhere close to this. He had crossed the final distance at full speed, grabbing my upper arms forcibly, I could feel the power of his monster upon them.

Without noticing it, I had been pushed against a tree, the wood groaning in protest at such an action. I had expected the snarl that had come, coming from deep within his chest. Feral. I had not expected his firm lips to be pressed against my own in a blink of an eye at a bruising pressure for even vampires.

And without realizing it, I felt my arms tangle in his hair, experiencing my first true kiss with anyone. And with a deep regret, I realized I was glad that it was with Edward.

**A/N:** :cough, cough: Ok, I know this was REALLY evil, but how did this cliffhanger compare to my other one? Also, on another note, if you guys would happen to be Harry Potter fans and read the fanfics, and know of any really good George W./OC or Fred W./OC stories, let me know. I love those guys, they are so funny and awesome. Also, if you don't know of any of those stories, let me know of any Harry/Ginny stories that are awesome, I'm looking. R&R! Pulease!

Dark Huntress


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Also, I must point out one thing. Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, and Irina are characters of Stephenie Meyer's from her cast from Denali. But anyways, I missed one, and I can't add her now because my story is well established. Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know. (her name was Katie for any who are wondering)

**A special thanks to:** dIStUrBEd AvOCadO, _Allycatzzzzz, _.sTrAwBeRrY.vEnOm., Unwritten17, _Bright Green Eyes,_ Bintzz, _twilightgal, _Yukiko101, _megs,_ White Mask Black Eyes, _professionaldooropener, _Katie, _Lilz, _Hollywood-Violet, _flonshoe,_ Twink2214,_ eternityintwilight, _Katie-Bear1773,_ FilDeCuivre, _walks in dreams, _E.CxL.D,_ TwilightSnowStar, and _Sweetly Sarcastic_. Thank you all so much, I love to hear from everyone one of you.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine.

**Til We Meet Again**

_By: Dark Huntress_

**Chapter 5**

I still couldn't believe I had done that, still couldn't believe I had let myself fall into him once more without thought. I could still feel his lips upon mine, strong and soft all at once. Filled with strength and built up passion, an embrace of the souls. I hated it.

It was horrible for me, seeing him there on the edge of the forest so close to me, yet my pride holding me back. I knew that it was good it was there, keeping me so far away from his taunting form, but yet I couldn't help the thrum of my heart that sang in disagreement. I didn't want this, I had finally started to figure things out, and here he was, and after only a few days, he had blown fifty years to hell.

The others had left, I could no longer feel their presences amongst the woods. Sighing deeply, filling my lungs with useless oxygen, I let the scents of my past reach me at last. His irresistible smell was mind blowing, much more explosive than when I had first originally smelt the most unique quality. Forever would it be imprinted.

The moist ground soaked through my jeans, the chill nonexistent to my cement flesh. Sighing, I buried my face in my hands, shaking slightly. Everything was messed up, everything. I had let my feelings that still remained slip pass. How would I ever face anyone ever again? I had just given into one of the worst things ever.

Looking up, I met his intense amber eyes that were only a few inches from my own. Shaking my head, still easily surprised by his speed, I let my body sag in complete defeat. Everything I had strived for and thought I had accomplished, were now nothing. A few moments and my will and well thought out future just flew out the window.

"Why do you do this to me?" I whispered, staring directly into his matching eyes, feeling terribly insignificant compared to his size.

"Bella, how can I make you understand?" he said, looking down at the ground between his raised legs.

"First, tell me why you left?" I prompted, if I was going to be able to heal completely, I needed to know why it had happened.

"Bella, I couldn't risk your life anymore. I was a danger, we were all a danger. It was becoming harder and harder for Jasper, we had to take him away, and I thought it was the perfect time to leave," he stated, never looking me in the eyes and I felt that knife dig deep.

"Oh," I sighed, so he was wanting to leave the entire time, and all he had needed was an excuse. That's what you get for hoping, I scolded myself.

"I didn't mean it that way. I wanted you to live a normal life, one without us in it. I wanted you to experience everything we were supposed too. I thought it was a good idea," he murmured, running a hand through his messy bronze locks.

"Maybe I didn't want to live a normal life. Maybe I wanted to live an unnormal life with an unnormal family," I said, letting my chocolate hair fall around my face.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" he said rhetorically, staring at his hand as if it were the most fascinating thing before switching his gaze to meet my own.

"No, not really. Edward...I," I stopped myself, looking away from his scorching eyes, I felt like such a fool right now.

"What is it?" he asked, moving to look at me more squarely, and I felt my breath hitch at his proximity.

Was I ready to forgive him? To give into my heart and let him embrace me like he had done so, many years ago. It was hard, even now, to know that he was so close and out of my reach altogether. I would always yearn for his touch, for his voice and scent. Was I only making things harder on myself and him if I kept up my denial?

Yes, I was making things worse. Here I was, miserable as could be, he the same (or at least he looked it), and I was debating on whether or not to break his heart for revenge. It was such a pitiful thing to even consider, but my pride thought it a wonderful suggestion.

My pride. Everything was about my pride anymore, since I had had nothing else for so very long. So, now that I was given the choice to get rid of it, or at least make it take a backseat, I was reluctant to let it go. Right now was the choice that would change my destiny. I could either leave him forever or accept him back into my life.

Touching my chest, I bit my lip, wishing I could cry, the need was so pronounced. And to think I had wished that to end. So instead, the rain poured heavily on our heads, though neither of us cared. Mud caked my jeans and shoes, layering the articles til the original color was indistinguishable.

Was I ready to cut the strings of my harboring feelings? Was it time to let go of my prideful nature? I had struggled so long to build myself up in my little coven, tirelessly and long hours to prove that I wasn't a stupid young one. I had succeeded. Was I ready to let that all go?

Looking through the almost blinding drops, I locked eyes with his heated molten fire orbs, dazzled instantly. It wasn't as powerful as when I was human (or from what I could remember it wasn't). I suspected that before it had been a mixture of love, passion, and a predator/prey thing. Now, the last was gone, only leaving what our hearts were singing out to do.

Pride be damned.

Blinking in surprise, I tried to figure out after my decision how I had ended up in his arms, clinging to his neck for dear life. He seemed to be wondering the same thing, but the shock wore off and he clung to me just as forcefully. Tucking my head underneath his chin, I let him lift me into his lap, snuggling deep into his strength.

He was just as hard as ever (though that wasn't a surprise), and I let my nose lay on what little of his chest was exposed. It was delicious, a soothing scent that let my muscles relax instantly and fall into his arms willingly. There was no more fight left in me, he had won.

Smiling, I lifted myself to my feet, I still had questions, things that weren't answered. Where had he gone after he left Forks? Had he yearned for me as much as I had him? Did he ever think of me? But suddenly, they were insignificant, I could care less if he answered (well, at least at the moment). Right now, all I wanted was to act like nothing had ever happened, and that we were still teens (or I was) back in Forks, Washington without a worry in the world (kind of).

Taking his hand, we walked back towards the mansion so well hidden amongst the nature of Denali. In a blink of a human eye we disappeared, running rapidly across the ground that we knew so well. He was faster than myself, easily taking over the distance, forcing himself to slow slightly to let me catch up. He seemed to enjoy my lack of speed immensely, but I didn't know why.

It was still pouring, though my mood had lifted immensely, the storm now felt carefree and jubilant. I liked it.

We walked through the front door, dripping puddles of water all over the kitchen linoleum, hopefully Tanya and Irina wouldn't mind. Carmen met us there, giggling at our predicament and offering us two dry cotton towels.

"You know you two have a lot of explaining to do," she said, making me wonder what she was talking about. Edward seemed just as clueless.

"What are you talking about?" I asked finally, throwing the towel at her without care, she caught it easily.

"Tanya and Irina, they went ballistic when they found out you two went off somewhere together," she answered smoothly, and I'm sure if I could have I would have paled several shades.

"Why do they care?" Edward questioned, perplexed at what was so important that the two had gotten worked up.

"Edward, Edward. Dear, naive, Edward," Carmen chided. "Do you not see the looks those two give you every time you walk by?"

Edward shook his negatively, handing her his towel when she reached for it, though he seemed to hesitate as his eyes spaced out, and the look on his face afterwards was of shock. Shaking my head, I wondered how he couldn't have noticed. Maybe guys were just clueless, even mind reading vampire ones.

"Come on," I urged, walking into the living room where I knew they would be seated, probably glaring daggers at the doorway.

Oh, and look, a point for Bella.

As soon as we walked through the paneled opening, the two turned their heads and fixed us with enough fire I'm sure the devil was jealous. Their perfect nails dug deep into their upper arms as they crossed their arms in annoyance. They were NOT happy campers.

Alice seemed to be jumping up and down in glee, holding herself back from rushing me like she had done so many times before. Her golden eyes were as wide as her small face would allow, her smile breathtaking.

Jasper sat at her side, smiling more to himself than anyone else, already, I'm sure, sensing the change between the two of us.

Emmett was the opposite of his blonde brother, more like Alice, with a huge grin plastered on his face. His posture leaning back against the recliner as if the world was finally right for him.

Rosalie was standing rigidly against the back wall, though she didn't seem as tense as usual, but none the less, she looked pretty upset. She kept frowning and then looking between her brother and myself, her eyes calculating every action. I wanted to run.

Esme gave us a small smile, one full of warmth and love. Her eyes were filled with joy, her hands clasped together on her lap.

Carlisle smiled proudly at his son, noting with his eyes as Edward's hands shifted to grab a hold of mine. Me, I about jumped with fear at the audible hisses from Irina and Tanya. Oh dear lord have mercy.

We sat at the couch across from the toe tapping, seriously pissed, Denali vampiresses. I knew any moment they would spring up and slaughter me for taking what they thought was rightfully their's.

"Listen, Irina, Tanya, you see," I rambled, my throat tightening as I shifted to hide slightly behind my Edward.

He must have sensed my fear, because he fixed his gaze levelly with their's, and a fierce scowl marred his expression. His once perfect features turned cold and deadly, his muscles tensing til they were like an unbreakable diamond. The sudden change struck the other two speechless. Good.

"Do you have a problem?" Edward growled, I raised my brow, maybe he was taking this a tad too far, but oh well.

"Um, just wanted to know how you knew one another?" Tanya squeaked out, sitting with her back against the back of their couch and the armrest.

"We dated when we lived in Forks," he said simply, loosening his body slightly, but not enough to be back to normal.

"And now you're back together?" Irina ventured, and I bit my lip, were we? I supposed they could call it that.

"...yes," Edward hesitated, glancing at my face before answering, making sure that I wouldn't blow up like I had before.

They were not happy with these answers, their eyes spoke plainly of that, yet Edward had them buffaloed more than they could ever hope to accomplish. His eyes glowering at them with the deepest of disgust, his mouth grim as he grumbled something under his breath (I couldn't quite make it out). Tightening my grip on his hand, I marveled at the foreign feeling, it really had been a long time.

Edward seemed to think it was time to be done with this, because I was suddenly yanked up and pulled upstairs. Looking at his handsome god-like face, I raised a brow at the smirk that was forming on his mouth. His eyes were now dancing with mirth, hiding an unknown secret from my knowledge.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking back behind me at my closed door, somehow we had ended up in my room without me noticing.

"Getting revenge," he answered simply, laughing outright when he heard a low annoyed growl work up someone's throat downstairs. Whatever that person was thinking must have been funny.

"Why?" I questioned, who did he need revenge on? And how was he getting his revenge by standing up here?

"My family has become quite annoying over the last three years, I thought it was about time they got paid back," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the white walls. "Irina and Tanya are very upset."

I nodded my head, I could only guess the interrogation the others were going through at the moment. I'm sure even the mild tempered Carlisle and Esme would be tested to their absolute limits. Poor Cullens, I wished them the best.

"So...?" I started, looking at him with questions in my eyes, not quite sure what do to next. It was very awkward to say the least.

He grinned mischievously, and before I realized it, I had landed on my back with his body beneath my own. A glint flashed in his eyes as his arms tightened around my waist, and I couldn't help myself, I giggled.

He smiled in return, shifting so that we were both more comfortable and could still easily hear the screeches from downstairs.

"Edward, tell me about the years I missed," I whispered, almost reluctant to let the moment leave us.

He forced me to look at him, the pain flashing over my face before I could hide it from his view. He grimaced and rubbed soothing circles on my back, while a look of concentration marred his features.

Edward sat up quickly, sitting me in front of him and holding my hands tightly within his own much larger ones. His eyes never sought my own again, but kept to the bedspread beneath us as if he were tracing the unique patterns.

And then he started.

He told of Alice's shopping adventures and how she had bought a whole new ridiculous wardrobe that filled her closet even more than before. He spoke of Rosalie and Emmett's most recent marriage and trip to Africa for their honeymoon. As well as how uncomfortable the house was after those two wed once again, he didn't go into detail, but I got it quite plainly.

He said that Carlisle had recently been promoted once more, and Esme had found a new pass time in painting beautiful murals and paintings. Jasper had become much better at being vegetarian, there was little worry anymore. That was comforting. I didn't want him endangering any lives when he tried so hard to be good.

And I told of my strange quests and laughs with Carmen and Eleazar, all the times that Carmen would accidently make a mistake (which she rarely did) and cause a mess in the kitchen. How Eleazar and I would then be forced to clean it up afterwards. I spoke of Irina and Tanya's boy crazy chases and strange vampires they brought home with them. Also of the parties and some of the wild get ups that they thought were fun to wear.

And as the moon rose in the sky, we huddled together in the bed, reliving the last fifty years together.

**A/N:** Hey peeps, read my newest Twilight fic that will be taking over one of the main story categories on my mental list when this story is completed. Its called Jealousy, and you got to pretend New Moon never happened, because it doesn't play along with that book. But yeah. Also, one more thing, and I'll let you all go, I am estimating maybe two chapters left. The final chapter and the epilogue. There is a possibility of 3 left, but expect two. R&R please!

Dark Huntress


	7. MUST READ THIS

**Attention:**

As of today, all my stories are put on hold for an indefinite time period. I don't know when I'll start writing, or more to the point, posting again. Things have been happening in my life, which I have listed below, and I just don't have the time for this stuff. Fanfiction is not one of my priorities, and I don't know when it will go back to being one of them.

**Good Things:**

1) My grandpa is finally of his treatment, so he is on the road to recovery. There has been a few bumps in that road, but overall things are turning out quite well. The doctors are very happy with his progress.

**Indifferent Things:**

1) School is very hectic, homework is such a problem right now that I don't have anytime just to relax at home anymore.

**Terrible Things:**

1) My great-aunt was put rushed to the hospital today, as of yet I don't know what happened, but I should know by the end of tonight.

2) Today I found out that one of my friends committed suicide last night, she was found this morning. Right now my brain is royally screwed up and I'm not sure how to deal with things at the moment.

Any questions or comments are welcomed, send it to me by either the send message on my homepage, or if you have a bebo account, you can get a hold of me there at Megan-2009. Any comments/questions wondering why I haven't updated from this point on will not be tolerated, since some people have trouble reading my A/Ns. All comments must be respectful of the facts, I am sorry, any comments saying that you are upset at this I will not handle well and will probably loose it. Meaning you will receive a **_very_** hateful email plus the result of you being blocked. Sorry, but I will not handle these things. Also, all questions are welcomed, but do know that any that seem to personal, or ones I simply do not wish to answer, will not be answered. I will tell you that though when I comment you back. And I **_will_** comment you back, don't worry.

I will try to keep up reading the works on my fave list, but if I get extremely behind I am terribly sorry.

Also, I will remove this A/N so I won't get into trouble with the sight, since this is against there rules. Any who feel like reporting me, let me tell you that (to put it as kindly as I can) I don't give a shit. It won't take much for me to redo everything, everything is saved on my computer, and being unable to update for awhile is not an issue. So do you worse.

Thank you to all of you out there that understand and please keep all the people at NEN (my school) in your thoughts and prayers.

Dark Huntress


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:** The long awaited chapter is here, dun dun...(crickets play in the background) well, its here anyways.

**A special thanks to:** Bright Green Eyes, _twilightgal,_ javajunkie101, _Hannah, _TwilightSnowStar,_ flonshoe, _MissShakespeareJr., _E2Bella, _angelalways17, _fane, _Krista,_ professionaldooropener,_ LovingEveryMinuteOfTwiligh, _ridiculouskopec, _Jacobblacklover, _pinkfroggy,_ anonymus, and _Betrayed Innocence._ A big thank you to all those that reviewed, you guys means SO much. I can't tell you enough. Without your guys' support, this story would have ended a long time ago because I would have become frustrated with it. But since you have stuck by it, we have got to see this story grow and thrive. Thank you so much.

**A special SPECIAL thanks to:** darkraven0, _twilightgal,_ flonshoe, _E.CxL.D, _rippedskies, _CJHayes, _.sTrAwBeRrY.vEnOm., _ForeverBitten_, DarkyDearest, _TwilightSnowStar, _only as a muse,_ Jacobblacklover, _anonymus, and _Betrayed Innocence._ Thanks guys for showing concern for me and my family/friends it means a lot. I can't express to you my gratitude for what you have done, by just emailing or reviewing and letting me know it was ok and that we were in your thoughts/prayers. And for all of those on this list, or those to whom emailed me (I won't put names since I don't know which ones would reach which story) this story is dedicated to you. if anyone does not appear on this list that sent me a review for this, then let me know, I did not intentionally skip you.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine.

**Dedication:** To all whom have showed and expressed concern for my recent trials, this is for you.

**Til We Meet Again  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 6**

"Carmen! Where did you put my CD's!" I yelled, hissing between clinched teeth as I rummaged through my sock drawer once more.

"I put them back where I was supposed to," she replied, stepping in through the doorway calmly and with the upmost grace.

"No, they're not, I don't see them," I cried, throwing the drawer from the dresser in a huff, scattering my unmentionables all over the floor.

"Yes they are, see?" she answered, walking over to my long-forgotten CD case that lay in the corner of the room gathering dust.

I looked where she was and gleefully shrieked as I saw my music collection displayed before my vision. Snatching them out of her grasp, I quickly flipped through them, naming off the titles of each one. Each one gleamed and sparkled, and reminded me of something most cherished in my life.

"Now you've got them all out of order, and in the wrong place," I whined, already starting to unload the large amount of plastic circles.

"What are you talking about? They are in the CD CASE, you know, where they're supposed to go," she pronounced, her words coming forth as if speaking to a small child.

"No, they go in my book case," I answered, pointing over to the empty shelves that had once stored my lovely music.

"And where does your books go?" she asked, staring at me as if I had two heads instead of one.

"Duh, by my bed," I said, pointing to the large towering stacks that lined my bed on each side and on the bedside tables.

Shaking her head, she sat on the floor beside me, watching as I took out each round disk and placed them before me. Ever since I had moved in here, I had picked up several odd little habits and organizational skills that were completely out of tune to normal anything. But living with two eccentrics, nosy best friend, and an over protective guy was rather difficult at times. I had a method to my madness.

Done with my CDs, I leaned back on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling, smiling faintly as I did so. Rosalie and Alice had left to go shopping in the local town a few miles away. Tanya and Irina were somewhere in the house, probably plotting my demise, note why I was staying hidden away in my room.

As for the guys, well, they were off doing guy things. I didn't know what, and didn't really care to tell anyone the truth, maybe Eleazar had talked them into fixing up some new car.

Stretching my legs, I looked at Carmen who in turn was looking around the room as if there was something interesting about it. It was a very quiet day, one I hoped wouldn't be disturbed by a couple hot headed vampiresses that thought they needed to seek revenge. Oh joy.

Speaking of which...

"Carmen, have you noticed how its been really quiet downstairs for awhile now?" I asked, looking at my closed door curiously.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah," she answered, standing and slowly opening the door to peek out curiously.

Several slow seconds passed as she stood with her body on one side, and her head on the next, listening or watching, I'm not sure which. Maybe both.

"Bella..."Carmen whispered, her body going strangely tense and still as her long elegant fingers left indentions on my doorknob.

"What?" I questioned, standing up and slightly fretting behind her, unsure on what was going on and how to react.

"Run," she answered simply, and I took off, jumping through my window and into the sprawling timber behind the mansion.

Trees streaked by me, twigs hitting my marble flesh without hurting me in the least. Mud caked my shoes, dead leaves sticking in my hair as I ran. I could hear the silent crashing of others behind me, gaining distance as the forest blurred before my vision. How I was ever going to get away was beyond me!

A sickening crack sounded in my ears as I fell to the ground, rolling over and then jumping back onto my feat in one fluid motion. I watched as both Tanya and Irina stepped through the trees, their eyes black and loathsome as the former one tossed a rock with one hand. I could only guess that earlier their had been another stone in her hand.

Digging my feet into the ground, I wondered silently where Carmen was, but I knew I would have no help either way. No matter the friendship I held with her, she was still part of their clan, and I was leaving, she was not. She would stay in Alaska, I would move on with the Cullens when they felt it was time to take their life somewhere else. I hoped that was very soon.

"So, you think you can just come here and take away what we have worked so hard for," Irina sneered, her hand throwing the rock towards my face at amazing speeds.

I quickly sidestepped, hearing the small object hit a tree behind me, wood splintering in the air as it gave way under the huge force. Leaves fell in small tornadoes to the wet land below, landing silently as their lives ended slowly. It was rather sad if you thought about it in a poetic voice.

"We don't allow others to take what is rightfully our's," Tanya hissed, her black eyes flashing slightly as she opened her mouth in a feral snarl.

Looking between the two, I felt my stomach drop, I didn't want to fight, especially these two whom were much older and stronger than myself. They had been around for several centuries, gaining knowledge and strength that I could only dream about, I didn't stand a chance. I was alone fighting to women who were so filled with jealousy that sanity had left the moment they realized I knew their infatuation.

Stepping back, I felt the rough bark come in contact with my shirt, tearing it slightly, fraying the tiny threads. Taking a deep breath of useless air, I looked about, completely wrapped up in my own terror. I had just meant Edward once more, was I about to face certain death to have him ripped from my grasp again? Now that I had everything I ever wanted, was I to loose it all to these two?

Chewing my bottom lip, I watched in silent horror as they stalked forward, as if I were their prey to which they would feed. Moving to the right slightly, just far enough to get passed the trunk, I took off, racing through the trees hurriedly to escape their wrath. I was much faster than them, speed being a little perk that I took great joy in. I never had understood Edward's fascination with running til I had been turned as well, the freedom was exhilarating.

Trees blurred in my vision, yet I was in no danger of hitting one or of even making a solitary sound as I flew over the ground. Leaves didn't move, twigs did not snap, the only thing that seemed to acknowledge my presence was the crisp air that filled my lungs and blew my umber locks.

Looking over my shoulder, I watched for any sign of my pursuers, yet found no trace, or scent of their whereabouts. Skidding to a stop, I let the wind carry to me the scents of this lavish land, the scent of cedar, maple, grasses, and cold. It was quiet, the note of the forest a silent reassurance that sent me into a panic.

A bird sang sweetly, swooping from branch to branch as its tiny black eyes beadily stared at me with interest. As if sensing my predatory nature, took flight, spreading out his wings and soaring on the currents of his birth. The white world opened up before him, leaving me on the ground immobile with a haunting reality of what I was. I was stuck, and unlike him, I could not take flight from my enemies; he was free, I was not.

I fell to the ground, gagging as I tried to regain my senses and the breath within my cold lungs, momentarily disabling my nose. Looking around, I shuttered as I spotted Irina smiling an animalistic grin as she perched on a branch above my head. I stood slowly, looking up at her warily as I gently started moving backwards, never breaking eye contact. That is, until I hit what felt like a brick wall.

Two vice like arms wrapped around me, holding me in place as the vampiress from the tree jumped down before me. Her dark eyes glittered ferally as her pearl white, razor sharp, teeth gleamed happily. The pale flesh of her face shadowed by her hair as she stalked forward, reaching out at alarming rates to my neck. Grinning stupidly, she started squeezing, letting her manicured nails dig deep into my rock skin. Venom that would have been used on my prey, slipped out from the deep tears.

Hissing in pain, I glared daggers at her face, wishing I was free to tear apart that carefully dolled up facade of her's. A deep hole formed in my stomach before I realized what was actually happening, her hand painfully taking away the flesh that was almost un-penetrable. Gasping, I let a silent scream fill my throat, and escape in a great rush of unused air. I bit down harshly almost immediately after that, forcing myself to remain quiet and not give into the satisfaction of my captors.

Seeing this, Irina growled from deep within her chest, slicing my upper torso in spite at my lack of noise. Her fists tightened at her side before they firmed and she punched me across the jaw, throwing both her sister and myself backwards. Tanya hit the tree first, me following suit to only hit her. The tree groaned and fell to the ground, falling on top of us in the process.

The weight was almost unbearable, the great tree being one of the ancients that resided in the sprawling forest. Coughing, I looked at my body which was caught beneath the tree. The torn flesh in my abdomen was completely covered, my legs free as well as my arms and face. Looking around, I bared my teeth as Irina approached to look me square in the eyes.

I could see Tanya by my side, strangely calm yet I knew she was still alive. Looking at her more closely, I looked at all the different scathes she had on her body, mildly wondering where they had come from. No piece of wood could possibly penetrate any part of her body, there were very few ways to harm a vampire, even less to destroy one.

Looking at my own nails, I gasped, taking in the flesh beneath them in great surprise. At some time, when I had been hit and thrown against her, as well as when the large timber had fallen, I had somehow allowed my hand to freely tear up her form. She was in worse shape than I, how I had done so without noticing was beyond me. Of course I was more concerned with living than anything else, so it was a very possible thing.

Growling, I watched as the one still free knelt down before us, taking in her sister's appearance with mild surprise. A dark shadow passed over her eyes, her muscles bunching together as she readied herself to what seemed like to strike. She could easily destroy me as I lay so prone before her, a fear welled up in me so great, like nothing I had ever felt before this moment.

Closing my eyes, I called upon the only savior I could think of that would hear me, the only thing that I still had as an option. A great gust of wind blew through the trees hitting Irina and throwing her backwards. Lightning lit the sky that was once so clear, but now turned green with fury. A large bolt of electricity hit the trunk atop of me with such a force that the wood splintered, and I was freed.

Irina looked about wildly, her eyes wide with fear for her own safety, and yet, the danger of my own power took hold. Unlike others, who seemed to have complete control of their gifts, minus Alice, I had little once I was pushed into a situation. When it came to dangerous times, so desperate that I had to call upon the gift of the storm for protection, I no longer controlled it, it controlled me.

Fighting against the consuming wrath that encircled my heart, I fell to the ground, shaking my head back and forth as if it would dispel the terrible pressure. It did nothing, already the blackness of my heart grew, the taint of humanity disappearing to a dark and hungry roaring beast. All the sanity I still possessed was put securely behind an inner wall, keeping it out of reach of my body's actions. I was no longer in control.

It's a funny thing to be controlled like that, to see everything that is happening through your own eyes yet unable to stop anything that happens. Rain turned to hail and pounded down, shredding the leaves and twigs from the giant pines that towered above me. A feral snarl tore up my throat, leaving it bare and raw as the beast within me freed itself once more.

Chuckles of pure black poured from my lips, the thirst that was engraved in the mind of all vampires growing to desperate heights. If any mortal were to cross my path, they would be a sacrifice to the almighty monster of me.

Knuckles popping, I watched as my sharp nails seemed to feel even more deadly than ever before. My muscles tightened, my body launching itself at my former leader, her flesh giving away easily under my power. A gaping whole on her shoulder was the only thing left of her arm, the main portion thrown elsewhere in the forest.

I felt the anguish of the crimes I was committing, how could I do this to her? Even though she wanted me dead, how could I do this to Irina? A vampiress I had shared a home with for well over fifty years, a woman I had grown to cherish, even with all her annoying qualities. A person I had accepted as a sister, as a companion through the desolate years of nonexistence. What was I doing?

Thunder shook the heavens, rocking the ground til she fell on her knees, quivering before me as if I were some horrid goddess from mythology. Wind rushed pass me, pushing on her til she fell completely, laying flat and prone. The dark clouds rolled in turmoil, somehow acting unsure of their next course of action. Was I gaining back control?

Gathering as much inner strength as I could, I tried to move my arm, hoping with all my heart that the muscles would react. Deep heartache rang through me as the arm instead of doing as I wished, remained at my side, but my leg went out and struck the girl on the forest floor. My lips opened, and a chuckle fell forth, a husky one filled with malice.

Refusing to give up, I stared at Irina as she stood, leaning heavily on a tree, staring at me as if I were Armageddon itself. Rallying all the strength I possessed, I worked on gaining control, to obtain once more the body that was rightfully my own. My arms which were still at my side, remained still and silent, yet, with a renewal of hope, my finger moved without the beast's permission.

A blood rushing scream filled my throat, working its way out as I felt my eyes grow wide as if in great shock. My knees buckled beneath me, my body slamming to the ground, though I still sat upright. Head turned upwards to the heavens, I felt my skin burn with an ancient fire, the world around me crazily wreaking havoc.

Pain rocketed through my senses as I felt a stabbing sensation cut through me numerous times, the beast was leaving. Screaming in vain, I curled downwards, my forehead resting against my knees as my arms were crossed around my stomach. All my muscles contracted, my body feeling as if it were going to turn in on itself.

Blinking, I looked up, the lingering affects of earlier still scorching my spent and battered body. Coughing, I looked at Irina, a deep set hatred filling my veins, but not for her, for my own wretched self. I had destroyed everything, everything I had cherished for so long had fell under my hands.

Turning to where Tanya was, I felt hysteria fill me, a cry of terror and shock leaving me as I dryly sobbed. The tree was ashes, as well as her body. She had been destroyed one of the few ways a vampire could. She had been shredded by accident earlier on, and unable to free her arms to remove the tree from her torso, the tree had burnt slowly. The flames would have entered her body, eating her away. All because of me. I was a murderer.

Loud crashes filled the air, and I jumped to my feet, twirling around to face whatever was coming so rapidly this way. My legs shook, all my energy spent, if it was someone out to harm me or us, I would be of no use.

Five figures emerged from the trees, all stepping cautiously our way. Instantly I recognized the scent of Edward, my strength gave way. Falling, I found myself in his arms before I hit the ground, his cool breath unnoticeable to my equally chilled flesh. Everyone was surrounding us, faces of shock on all their facades.

"What happened?" demanded Eleazar, his dark eyes flashing as he took in Irina's appearance, whom he immediately supported once he arrived.

"Its my fault," I whispered, whimpering, I buried my face into Edward's chest, wishing that I didn't possess that power, wishing this was some horrid nightmare and that I was still a human back in Forks.

A look of dawning spread across his face, his eyes grew wide as hurt and betrayal mixed to form anger and pain. Never before had I been given such a glance, one that conveyed more than any of the hurtful phrases could. I felt my heart grow stiff with everything, it was all my fault, I would never erase the black stain of death from my hands.

He never spoke, but turned, his back towards us, leading Irina away from the aftermath of such a bout. I knew that he had come to the conclusion that Tanya would never be joining them again, that she had met a worse fate than that of her friend. He had glanced for several long agonizing moments at that fallen log right before all the pieces in his mind had come to a fit.

"You will pack your things, and leave immediately," Eleazar said, his cold words cutting me deep, deeper than any wound I had earlier been inflicted.

I let a choke come from me as I turned fully away from the three that stood, and completely to the one that knelt at my side. My home, my good friends, everything was lost because of a power I had no control over in situations such as that one.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked, stroking my face with love and devotion, he trusted me fully, and it broke me more than ever.

"I couldn't control it, I tried, I tried," I chanted, looking at the resting place of Tanya as if her ghost would rise from the ashes.

"Control what?" Carlisle questioned, kneeling down to gently rub a hand over my back, frowning as he took in my torn skin.

"My gift, I couldn't help it," I cried, looking at him, pleading him to understand what I wished not to say.

"Couldn't help what?" Jasper pressed, looking over his father's shoulder and deep into my eyes, his own orbs shining with guilt that was my own.

"I did that. To her and Tanya," I whispered, looking to where the two vampires had disappeared moments before.

"You couldn't have Bella, you wouldn't," Emmett disagreed, looking at me as if I had gone completely mental.

"No, I did. I was going to die, it was my only choice, I killed her," I moaned, pulling away from them all and rocking myself back and forth slowly.

"You're not making sense, tell me what happened," Edward's low commanding voice brought me to reality...partially.

"They came for me out of revenge, they were spiteful, they wanted death. I fought back, but they are old and strong, and outnumbered me. I was going to die, but the beast took over, I can't control the monster," I mumbled, hiding my face once more from their view.

"Beast? Monster?" Emmett repeated, his deep baritone shaking my already trembling frame.

"Its what happens, when the storm or weather take control of me, take over my body so I no longer have any say. My gift is too powerful for anybody, it's a curse. I call it a beast, because that's what I am," I replied, lifting my head to stare off down to a clearing where the gentle rain was washing the foliage.

"No, you're not," Edward said sternly, he pulled me to his side, tucking me away so that I felt as if we were one. "You're not a monster, you're my angel."

I didn't comment on his last statement, but I knew he was wrong. Nothing like I could ever be an angel, not with death on their hands.

**A/N:** Can you believe it? Only an epilogue left. Wow, it doesn't hardly seem real. Well, I stayed up really late to finish this, so please review.

Dark Huntress


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:** HOLY CRAP! Wow, the reviews I got were so spectacular, I was like astounded. I feel so special. Lol. Oh yes, for any questions that were asked, I am now going to answer them at the bottom of a chapter, ok, I know its pointless to say that now, but just in case you read any other stories of mine. Oh yes, by the end of this chapter, you're going to be very upset with me, but read through the questions, hopefully you won't be too upset once you see the last one.

**A special thanks too:** pinkfroggy, _LovingEveryMomentOfTwilight_,Lena Bergel, _Jacobblacklover,_ Dk Lili, _Jen.O.Cide, _FallenAngel5439,_ 1stepbehind29,_ javajunkie101,_ Miss Procrastination, _Appy4la, _ridiculouskopec,_ Bright Green Eyes, _reginah_72, sapphirenights, _hayleygirl,_ TwilightSnowStar, _foreverinlove17,_ twilightgal,_ NeoGirl1704,_ Warui-Usagi,_ flonshoe,_ boicrazycitigurl,_ jay,_ Feltonluver4eva, and_ Rush of Waves._ Thank you all so much for all the support, and a double thanks to all those that expressed their concern for the earlier happenings in my life. It means a lot to hear from each and everyone of you, I can't express it enough. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story and major plot belongs to the talented author Stephenie Meyer.

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** It was only natural in the end when he broke his promise, that I broke mine.

**Dedication:** To all whom have showed and expressed concern for my recent trials, this is for you.

**Til We Meet Again  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Epilogue**

The large home was silent as I looked around my bare room once more, and I knew if I were still human, I would have had tears running down my face. Eleazar had abandoned me, and of course Irina would be out of my life permanently. As for Carmen, she hadn't spoken to me since she saw the destruction of her sister, and the news of the death of the other. My closest friend besides Alice had decided another way, and I must travel the other.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had come home to complete turmoil, at first in a state of rage at the sight of poor Irina and the death of Tanya. But Carlisle had sat them down and explained everything, they had retracted their words instantly, comforting me as best they could, well, Rosalie didn't, but she didn't try to kill me at least. I belonged with them, not with Irina's clan. I knew, whatever happens in future times, they would not abandon me.

"Bella?" Alice's voice whispered, her fairy body easily sliding through the open window since she would most likely like to avoid the downstairs area.

"Hey," I said, turning away from her to stare at the blank wall across from me, a place that had only hours before been covered in posters.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting down beside me and trying to look me in my eyes.

I didn't answer, I didn't have to, the concern that doubled on her face easily made that clear. Her large doe eyes fell partially shut, her small mouth frowning.

"Its alright, I love you," she stated, wrapping one of her arms around my shoulders and laying her head upon my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," I answered, closing my eyes for what seemed the millionth time, trying to make all the pain disappear from my life. "Do you think...I could be alone?"

"Sure hun, we're leaving in an hour, okay?" she said, standing and walking out the door, I merely nodded my head in affirmation.

Standing from my bed, I stepped out of my room, looking at the millions of pictures on the walls. One was of the marriage of Eleazar and Carmen, that was the happiest day of her life, or at least it looked to be by the sparkle in her eye. Another was of Tanya and Irina, hanging all over each other smiling happily. It appeared to be at some club, men of various ages eying them hungrily in the background.

Touching the next, I smiled wistfully, remembering the day it was taken. It was of me and Eleazar and Carmen, each one of us making strange faces at the camera, mine a little less outlandish than their's. It had been in the early years of my transformation, back when I was new to the clan and nervous of every sound around the corner. They had shown me so much, shown me the way to live to hunt, to get along in regular vampire society. Everything I knew about this life, I had learned from them, minus a few things I picked up from the Cullens back in Forks.

Taking the picture off the hook, I felt another dry sob form in my throat as I took the picture from the frame. Holding the thing as if it were the most precious treasure anyone could possess, I silently tore my picture off, crumpling it up in a tight ball and throwing it on the floor. They didn't need reminded of my presence, it would be hard enough for them to move on without my help.

Walking away, I gently touched the railing, remembering the days of gaiety when we flew down that smooth wood. Many times we would up in one large pile at the bottom, laughing as we stood and ran back up to try again. Many nicks were firmly etched in that grain, forever left there by firm hands as we tried pushing each other off the edge, knowing that we could not be harmed.

I didn't dare go into the living room where they were healing Irina, so I skipped that room and went into the kitchen. Had it really been such a short time when Carmen and I had been sitting in this room cooking another crazy recipe of her's? I could see it so clearly in my mind's eye, her shining face and bubbly personality as she went about her work, filling the room with sweet aromas. Now, I would never experience it again.

Turning away, I looked back over my shoulder once more, firmly saying goodbye to my home, to my life, to my friends, and to my past once again. How many more times would I have to leave things so dear to me because of what I was? I left Forks to let my father die old and alone, and to allow my mother to slowly go insane with disease. How many more people would I hurt in the process of my life? The total was already too many.

Grabbing my coat off the coatrack, I opened the door as if in deja vu, marveling at how the simplest of things could seem so hard. Turning the knob, I opened the door, and stepped through, shutting it firmly behind me.

0000000000000000000000000

The north wind blew cold, yet it didn't bother me to feel it, it never did. But that surge of air brought back things I wanted desperately to forget, but knew my strengthened memory would not let me do so. I would always remember the fault that was my own, the blood, or rather death, that was forever staining my palms with its hideous memory.

I let the woods wrap around me, drowning me in my own sorrow, letting me get firmly away from the others. Should I even go with the Cullens? Was I only destined to bring them pain as well? I could not stand to see Edward, or any of them in pain as what Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen were experiencing. If I were to harm one of the Cullens, I would not be able to live with myself. They had done so much, was I about to repay them for all that by ruining them as well?

Looking to the east, I felt my fists nervously clench and unclench, desperately wondering what was best for them, for me, for everyone. If I were to leave, I would bring Edward pain for a short while, but would it be best in the long run? Let me suffer, let him move on and find someone that would not jinx him for all eternity.

Letting myself fall to the ground, I covered my face with my hands, rocking back and forth, trying desperately to make a decision. I could not be selfish, I had to think of what was best for them. At first I was sure he wouldn't agree, but someday, someday, he would see that me being with him was not for the best.

Willing my heart to stop breaking, I set my mind forth, I had made my decision, despite everything, I knew the path I had to walk. Picking a stray piece of grass, I nimbly twisted it between my fingers, watching it give way underneath my strength. Running my plan through my mind, I bit my lip, choking down another sob of agony.

Sitting on my knees, I felt my back pocket, making sure through it all, that my wallet had remained in place. That's all I would need, I had a good sum of money in my account, enough to last me for awhile, long enough to disappear. Sticking the wallet more firmly in the pocket, I stuck my hands back in my coat pocket, crossing my fingers just for luck.

Standing shakily, I looked at my feet, mentally calculating just how insane I truly was right now and my entire life. I had befriended a strange boy who turned out to be a grandfather aged vampire turned vegetarian that desired my blood. I had taken on a vampire that also lusted for my blood, but had no desire to resist taking it all because I refused to tell the others that I thought he had my mom. If he had truly had her, it would have probably been wiser to tell the others, one against seven, it had definitely been in our favor.

Chuckling, I felt my body grow warm for only a few moments as the happiness of my previous years filled me. I had never had any sense of self preservation, it was rather scary how bad I was at it. I held no feeling of protecting myself in the least, was I really that stupid, or just incredibly naive? I decided on a little bit of both.

Looking over my shoulder, I gave a slight smile, the wind blowing my locks around me, framing my face. Turning with my back to them, I ran, ran away from my past and my future all in one.

0000000000000000000

Looking at the city of Los Angeles, I marveled at the clear night sky and millions of people that still walked the streets. It was a wonder anyone got anywhere around here, and if I was still back in my mortal days, I would have feared for my life being alone like this.

Dropping gracefully to the balcony, I opened the glass doors silently, slipping in unnoticed by the slumbering occupant. Creeping over to the bed, I pulled up a chair, and sat down quietly, wrinkling my nose at the odor of this place. I had never liked the smell of hospital clean rooms, but I would suffice for the meantime.

The old woman stirred, her brown eyes opening and shutting rapidly before opening fully and staring around the room. Her long gray hair fell down around her, she looked poor, no one was taking proper care of her. Placing my hand in her own, I placed her wrinkled knuckles against my still smooth cheeks, letting the still familiar scent of her skin to sink into me again.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning forward slowly as she turned to stare at me, her face blank for several moments.

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked, gripping my hand stronger than anyone her age should still be able to do. "They told me you died, but I knew they were wrong, I just knew it."

"I'm here mom, I thought I'd come for a visit," I said, smiling and dryly sobbing all at once, my eyes taking in as much as I could.

"I'm so glad, I don't understand why they won't let me leave dear? Will you talk to them? I mean really, I can't let Phil go to too many ball games without me. He gets so down when he doesn't get to play, I have to be there for him. And I'm sure Charlie is ready to head back to Forks with you dear, where is he?" she ranted, her mouth moving strangely as if not used to the exercise.

"He's back at the hotel, he was tired after the long trip," I replied, not quite looking her in the eye, hoping she could no longer sense my deception.

"Oh well, he must visit me tomorrow. And how is that Edward fellow you're so head over heels for? Did he finally propose to you? He seemed like such a gentleman when I met him that once. Don't let that one get away Bella," she warned, shaking a bony finger in my face.

"I won't mom, I promise," I answered, appeasing her as she rested on her pillow once more, falling instantly into slumber.

I stayed with her all that night, watching over her as she fell into dreams of her past before she had slipped away from it all. She died that night, with a smile on her face.

The End.

**A/N:** Yes, everyone, this is truly the end of the story, questions will be answered right after this, so let's get this show on the road.

1) Which one of them died?

_Tanya is the one that died, Irina was just terribly hurt._

2) I thought Eleazar loved her (Bella) like a daughter?

_He did, he was the one that created her, but still his loyalties were with Tanya and Irina. They were the ones that introduced him to Carmen, and gave him the love he always wanted. They are also the ones that gave him a home and taught him a better way of life so he wouldn't despise himself as much. So you see, no matter his love for Bella, he would always stay true to the other two._

3) Where was Alice? (during the fight between Tanya and Irina vs. Bella)

_Her and Rosalie were out shopping in a nearby town, she didn't get a vision of this because, well, in some story of these, maybe not one of Stephanie Meyer's, but someone, said that Alice never really had a vision of Bella by herself, so she couldn't see Bella's future, only other's, Bella just happened to be in them. If that was your idea by the way, I don't own it, and I hope you don't mind me borrowing it, it was a wonderful idea._

4) I hope Edward will be there for her.

_Yes, Edward is, he doesn't want her to leave, in fact he didn't even know she did. That was of Bella's own choice._

5) Will there be a sequel?

_But of course. I could not leave Edward and Bella's story so sad now could I? The next story should be out soon, after I get Jealousy firmly established, as well as Dusk further on in its life. The next one should is roughly titled My Immortal, thought of by the song yes, but it makes sense. They're both immortals, so yeah. I can't wait to get that one out, but I must start writing it first mustn't I? Got the idea, just not written out. _

**A FINAL THANKS TO:**

(for real chapters only, not for A/N chapter. But thank you to those people too)

**Users:  
**Bright Green Eyes: 7  
_White Mask Black Eyes:_ 5  
Jarcarga: 1  
_youngblood35: 1  
_Twink2214: 4  
_Twilight Chick:_ _1  
_flonshoe: 7  
_ilovebook26: 1  
_AlittleMoonlightMoment: 1  
_FallenAngel5439: 5  
_NeoGirl1704: 2  
_Feltonluver4eva: 1  
_EternalTwilight24: 1  
_TwilightSnowStar: 5  
_Eris1021: 1  
_oxfurd-uk: 2  
_LivinInTwilight: 1  
_E.CxL.D: 3  
_lovestosing07: 1  
_loveatfirstsite2: 3  
_Hollywood-Violet: 3  
_StarlitButterfly23: 1  
_CJHayes: 1  
_Unwritten17: 3  
_Golden Eyes Silver Fangs: 1  
_Miss Procrastination: 4  
_Campbellslover: 1  
_xoforeverox: 1  
_Allycarzzzzz: 3  
_noncens-sominium: 2  
_professionaldooropener: 4  
_fane: 3  
_juicyfruit 92: 1  
_Yukiko101: 2  
_twilightgal: 4  
_blissofsleep: 1  
_walksindreams: 2  
_dIStUrBEd AvOCadO: 2  
_Bintzz: 1  
_eternityintwilight: 1  
_Katie-Bear1773: 1  
_DilDeCuivre: 1  
_Sweetly Sarcastic: 1  
javajunkie101: 2  
_MissShakespeareJr.: 1  
_E2Bella: 1  
_angelalways17: 1  
_LovingEverMinuteOfTwilight: 2  
_ridiculouskopec: 2  
_pinkfroggy: 1  
_Lena Bergel: 1  
_Jacobblacklover: 1  
_Appy4la:_ _1  
_reginah72: 1  
_1stepbehind29: 1  
_Jen.O.Cide: 1  
_sapphirenights: 1  
_hayleygirl: 1  
_foreverinlove17: 1  
_Warui-Usagi: 1  
_boicrazycitigurl: 1  
_Rush of Waves: 1

**Anonymous:  
**MissMadison: 1  
_kjo: 1  
_Karah: 1  
_ThePhamtomzAngel: 1  
_Katherine: 1  
_EDWARDLUVA: 1  
_Jessica: 1  
_Cat: 1  
_Dani: 1  
_Tam: 1  
_biscotti: 1  
_I-(hEaRt)-TwIlIgHt: 1  
_Megs: 1  
_Katie: 1  
_Lilz: 1  
_TwilightSnowStar: 1  
_Hannah: 1  
_Krista: 1  
_Di Lilii: 1  
_Jay: 1_

Sorry for any misspelling of names, if I did not get your count of reviews correct, or if you did not appear on there. I do thank you, but this took my longer to do this than write the chapter, so I may have made a few mistakes. If you are not mentioned, and you did in fact review before 10/11/06, then tell me and I will make the corrections. Thank you so much for everything. All reviews on the last chapter will be replied too, and sorry about earlier planning a happy ending, but I decided I wanted a sequel, and this was the best way. Please R&R!

Dark Huntress


End file.
